1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercising device, and more particularly to an exercising device having multiple exercising functions, thereby enhancing the exercising effect of the exercising device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional exercising device, such as a dumbbell, a jump rope, a chest expander, a barbell or the like, is used to exercise a user's body so as to provide an exercising effect to the user. However, the conventional exercising device only has a single function, thereby greatly limiting the versatility of the exercising device.